The Death of Sabrina Grimm and Other Unfortunate Events
by zen.silver
Summary: At the peak of the War, the Everafter Army is struck with a terrible tragedy, the death of Sabrina Grimm. With Puck as their leader, the army swears allegiance to him with one thing in mind: the destruction of the Scarlet Hand, and revenge for the death of a budding leader. (CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)


**(This story is under reconstruction.)**

_**Please read the following notes before beginning. If you don't, you might regret it.**_

_**WARNING:**__ This fanfiction contains darker plots such as graphic violence and character death. So... if you are tenderhearted, and you are looking for a nice melancholy fanfiction about Sabrina's funeral, you're not going to find it here. Sorry._

_**SPOILER ALERT:**__ Contains spoilers from Books 7-9. So if you haven't read them, I would wholeheartedly suggest you go offline, read them, and then come back on. Thank you. Movin' on..._

_**PAIRINGS: **__Some Puckabrina, but very mild, and nothing much, since Sabrina is, like, dead after the first chapter. _

_**WHEN IT TAKES PLACE: **__Well... not sure exactly, but if I were to take a wild guess, I would say... after book 8, but before book 9. In fact, let's pretend here that book 9 never happened. 'Kay?_

_**Beta-Read By Archer Princess, to whom I give my wholehearted thanks for putting such a whole lot of her time into helping me figure this story out!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Alright, here's the deal. You keep my secret secret, and I will not tell your parents that instead of doing your homework, you are just chilling in front of your PC, reading books on the internet which are never going to get published in real life. My secret is that I'm not Michael Buckley. I'm some random Asian girl, who thought it might be cool to try writing fanfics. I promise you, I don't own Michael Buckley, (though I wish I did! Might just kidnap him! Who's with me?) Puck, Red, Charming's army, the Grimms, or the Scarlet Hand. But it would be so cool if I did. But I don't. I was too late. So kudos to you, Michael Buckley. You are the reason I wrote this. Without you we would not have believed that fairytale characters are alive. But without you, I wouldn't be thinking all the time that a flying boy will land on my porch and that I'll see a tall, thin old man turning into a giant wolf! You screwed me up, Mr. Buckley. You screwed me up bad. You owe me big time._

* * *

Sabrina whipped around at the sound of her archenemy's voice, panting. Her muscles tensed as she got ready to fight.

Mirror pounced on Sabrina. With lightning-fast reflexes, the girl dodged, plunging her sword into his calf, yanking it back out in the same swift movement.

He yelped in pain. "You will _pay_ for this, girl!" Unfortunately for Sabrina, the wound was not deep enough to immobilize the Master and he stood up, fury blazing in his eyes. "Do you think you can wound me, mortal? I am the Master! _I cannot die!_"

He stood up and, launching a shock of magic that shoved her to her knees, he jerked Sabrina's sword out of her grasp. "Hey!"

Seeing Sabrina's expression, he grinned. "Just listen to me for a moment, I have a deal for you."

Having recovered from the effects of the magic, she lunged at him. "Give me my sword!"

Mirror raised his hand. A crackling filled the air, and long ropes of electricity materialized and wrapped themselves around the girl. Try as she might, Sabrina could not free herself. Every time she struggled against her bonds, new ones crackled into existence around her. The ropes sent an electrified surge through her body, and made her hair stand on end. She opened her mouth to yell, but no sound came out. Mirror had cut off her voice.

Mirror grinned, visibly relaxing. "I can't release you, Sabrina Grimm, and you know it. You see… I have plans, big plans, and you are one thing that must go. I plan to destroy this dungeon of a town, yes. Every person, Everafter or human, who has caused me grief will die. But you are one that must go now."

He hobbled over to Sabrina and placed his hand under her chin, ignoring her silent protests. He raised her head so that her eyes could meet his own. She tried to wrench away, but to no avail.

"You have magnificent power inside of you. You have no idea what I could make you. I could take away your addiction. I could make you one of my chief advisors. I could even make you my queen. I need a Grimm for what I am doing, I need your blood. You can either join the Scarlet Hand here and now, or you can die. The choice is yours." He suddenly snapped his fingers and her voice returned, leaving her free to answer him.

"I will _never_ join your group of murderers. Kill me, but I will never be the villain," she growled huskily.

He snapped his fingers once more. The bonds vanished, leaving Sabrina with burns and charred clothes "So be it. You could have been so much more." Before Sabrina could even stand, Mirror pulled a dagger from his clothing. Its tip gleamed in the sun. The blade was a pulsating emerald green and there was a glowing inscription that the girl could not understand.

"The choice was yours, now reap your consequences!" Mirror snarled as he swiftly hurled the dagger into Sabrina's stomach.

It reached its target. As soon as the tip pierced Sabrina's skin, she knew it was over. It took a moment for the pain to register, but when it did a scream of pain escaped her lips. She recoiled and collapsed onto the trampled ground, mouth wide in an excruciating screech of agony.

She tried to wrench the blade out of her flesh, but the unexpected wave of pain nearly made her black out. Her breath caught in her throat, the world bending in front of her. She instinctually contracted her stomach and screamed out in pain as she felt the metal scraping inside her. Tears made tracks down her pale face as she felt more pain than she ever had before. Warm blood welled between her fingers as she felt her wound. She tasted the metallic tang of blood in her mouth.

He sneered at her. "Here lies Sabrina Grimm." His voice dripped with malicious sarcasm. "She foolishly tried to change an inevitable future by attacking one too powerful, thinking that she could succeed. Don't make her mistake." With a laugh, he limped out of view.

Sabrina lay on the blood-soaked dirt, trying not to lose consciousness. She moaned, begging for the pain to go away. There was nothing she could do. She prayed that someone, _anyone_, would find her. Someone who could somehow stop this horrible, throbbing pain that was slowly eating her from inside.

* * *

A few minutes later, Puck came flying over on a scout of the battle. When the fairy saw her still body curved around a glittering hilt, all the usual light and humor died from his eyes. The sight of her beautiful gold hair soaked in blood made him feel like the world had been smashed to pieces. For a second, time stopped. He could see what had happened, but his mind refused to see what would happen next. He was frozen in shock.

"NO!" he cried out, his eyes widening at the sight. His wings fluttered madly. "Grimm…!"

Hearing no response from Sabrina, he shook himself out of his daze and flew down.

He landed fell onto his knees in the blood-soaked mud, his concentration completely on the wounded girl in front of him. He gingerly pulled at her shirt. He clenched his jaw in frustration as he saw that the shirt was tightly pinned to the wound by the dagger. His mind fuzzy, he tried to ease the dagger out of her.

The bloodcurdling scream that tore out of Sabrina made the birds fly away in fright. Puck froze when he realized what he had done. "I—I'm so sorry! I didn't mean—" His voice trailed away. He could feel the magic from the dagger's hilt. He closely examined it, and his expression darkened. Lodging his hand squarely in the soil, he mumbled a few inaudible words.

The dagger glowed silver-blue and melted away into mist. But Puck then realized that with the dagger gone, there was nothing to stop the blood from flowing freely from the gaping hole.

Sabrina groaned, reaching out and clutching Puck's sleeve. "How can I help you, Sabrina?" he whispered desperately.

Torn between going for help and trying to patch her up, he decided to see what he could do to make the messy wound look cleaner. He tore the last five inches of her shirt away, shredded and tattered that they were. He stared into Sabrina's eyes for a few moments, trying to build up the courage to examine her stomach. A tear rolling down her cheek made him wince, and he finally shifted his gaze down.

"Oh no… oh no, no, no, no, no..." His face paled and his throat constricted. There was a hole about the size of a pebble going deep into her left side. Along with blood, the wound was oozing a strange green and purple liquid.

'_That dagger… why do I know that inscription?'_ Suddenly it hit him. It was a dagger that Puck had heard his father describe once, long ago. It was the long lost Dagger of Huon. He remembered that Huon had killed an evil fairy, and the blade had become infused with fairy blood, the most fatal poison to humans. If it was ever forced into the bloodstream, it would kill the person within minutes. Puck slowly turned to Sabrina's face, shaking in fear.

"Sabrina!"

Sabrina's vision blurred and she sensed his horror. She tried to smile at him, but it looked more like a pained grimace. "It's … okay… this… this is… really… painful… but I… I'll manage somehow…" Her voice was weak, and she knew what she had just said was a total lie. There was a painful gush of blood from her wound every time she took a breath.

"No… no, no, no! You can't do this to all of us. Daphne… and your mom, and the old lady… and… and…" he seemed unable to finish what he wanted to say.

"I know… but… but what can I… do…? Just… just stay… Don't… don't go…. 'til… I die…"

"When have I ever left you alone, Grimm?" Puck said sadly and shaking his head. It was unbearably clear there was nothing to be done but sit with her. He would not be able to take her back to camp fast enough to save her, she was almost dead anyway. He knew that he would never be able to forgive himself for her death. Completely overwhelmed by his emotions, he turned his mind off. If he started thinking about what was going on, he would lose all control.

* * *

Sabrina was having a very hard time breathing. She could feel death trying to pull her away. She knew her hands were cold in Puck's, and she realized the only reason that she was still alive was her vast amount of willpower. She could feel death like it was a string that was tugging her away from the world. It was telling her that it would carry her to a new place, a better place. The string was slowly turning into a thick rope that was trying to strangle her. She was pulling on it, trying to stop what was happening.

The sheer pain was clouding her brain and making it hard to think, but she was able to form these thoughts. She _couldn't_ die! Daphne… she would be devastated. She would hardly be able to live through it if Sabrina died. And her parents… they hardly knew her. Sabrina wanted to spend more time with them. Granny Relda… Sabrina had never told her grandmother how grateful she was about the fact that she had taken the two girls in four years ago. There were so many things left undone. Everyone she loved was here on Earth, so why did she have to die?

"Puck…" she gasped like a fish out of water, "I just want… I want you… to know…" she took another shallow breath, "That you…" she trembled in pain, tears rolling down her cheeks. "That I… I loved… you, I… I always… loved… you… Did you…?"

"I've always loved you, Sabrina. I loved you when I met you, I loved you all the moments in between, and I love you now!" he said desperately. He was getting frantic, and his need to help Sabrina was getting stronger and stronger every second. "I have always loved you."

He wished he could save her, but deep down he knew that death was inevitable with such a bad wound. He had seen the likes of such injuries before and the victims never survived. The dagger had been embedded so deep inside her that Puck was sure if he hadn't gotten rid of it using magic, it wouldn't have come out at all.

Sabrina smiled weakly, trying not to let Puck know how she felt. She knew his heart was breaking along with every excruciating move she made. "Thank you… Now… now I… I'm… happy…"

In the precious few moments they had left, Puck could not resist. He leaned forward and kissed the pale girl gently. It wasn't hard or long, just enough to express to the ailed girl how he felt. All those little things that he had never been able to say were in the kiss. His regret for all the times he infuriated her with his pranks just to get her attention. His apologies for every time he called her 'Ugly', when her beauty was something that he hadn't been able to understand. And his love. All the love that he had never been able to muster the courage to tell her he felt… it was all in that kiss.

A tear trickled down his cheek as he broke the kiss. It burned like fire on his skin.

"Don't… cry…" Sabrina whispered so quietly that Puck could barely hear her, trying to comfort the boy. "I don't… I don't want… you… to cry…"

Sabrina looked dreadful. Her face was pale, and her hair was matted with clumps of blood. When her eyes were closed, they weakly twitched under their lids. Tears had cut channels through the dirty mess which was the girl's face. The clothes she had been wearing hardly looked like clothes anymore. Her chest rose and fell weakly.

After a few moments, Sabrina could not take it anymore. She had to give in. She couldn't fight off fate any longer. "P… Puck…"

Her feeble words were only met by a soft whimper.

"I… I don't … have… much…" Sabrina lifted her drooping eyelids just enough to look at Puck's face one last time. She tried to smile, but her eyes relayed to the boy just how scared she was.

"I know…"he sobbed. "But–"

"I… I love… you…" she whispered softly once more before closing her eyes for the last time. She let out a final sigh, and breathed no more.

Puck just let go. All the tears and emotions that had been trickling out slowly burst forth like an angry waterfall and he started crying. He felt empty, broken, lonely… words weren't enough to express what he felt. His will to live had died with Sabrina. He had never really realized how precious life was. So easily born… so easily lost.

"No…" he muttered,"no… _NO_!" The last word was a scream. "How _COULD_ you die, Sabrina Grimm?! I protected you! I cared for you! I _loved_ you! But… but… but…" Words seemed to fail him. He sat there for a moment, shaking and spluttering, before he stood up roughly.

He began to pace, his hands twitching. Suddenly, he kicked a tree and screamed. He just let all the pent-up grief out. When he ran out of air, he stopped only long enough to take another breath.

After a few moments, his voice gave way and he abruptly cut the scream off. He collapsed to the ground next to Sabrina, laying his head on her chest.

"I'll kill them…" he croaked, "I'll kill them all."

* * *

He opened his eyes, puffy from falling asleep while crying. Blinking slowly, he sat up. A small crackling sound told him he had dried blood on his cheek. When he lifted a hand to wipe his face, he saw that they too were covered in dried blood.

He picked himself up carefully, and surveyed the scene. Sabrina was still lying in the same place she had died, but Puck had no emotions left. The pain of losing her was pounding a dull ache in his head and heart, but he needed to think straight now. Somehow, he needed to get her back to the fort and to her family.

'_Her family…' _

He wasn't sure exactly how her family would react. He knew that they would be more upset than even he was. He could not envision how they, how he, would cope with such a terrible loss.

Daphne would never recover from the moment he broke the jarring news to her. Sabrina had become an essential in Daphne's life, and sometimes she had been the only reason why Daphne was alive at that moment.

Sabrina's parents would be heartbroken. However inexperienced Puck was in the matter, he knew that a mother could never recover from the untimely demise of her baby. And Henry had always been extremely protective of his two daughters. Puck could remember the morning before, when the army had been setting off to fight. Henry had feverishly begged Sabrina not to go. The sixteen year old girl had simply laughed, and said that since she was the strategic leader of the army, there was really no way that she couldn't go, and besides, nothing would happen. How terribly, cruelly wrong she had been.

Puck had no idea how it would affect Jake, unstable in the mind as he was, but Briar's death had affected him to the point where everyone but Veronica thought he was mad. He had a twisted, pessimistic view of everything, and the only thing he could think about was how the death of Briar would affect the chances of the army winning. He had never been the same cheery, womanizer type of person again. How much more pessimistic he would become now that this tragedy had struck, Puck didn't know.

Relda would be miserable, and Puck knew that she would be lamenting the fact that the Hand killed Sabrina, not her. Relda had loved her granddaughters deeply, loving them with every fiber of her heart and soul. She had never hesitated to fulfill their every need.

And so Puck flew into the morning sky, thinking about everything but the blood-soaked body that hung limp in his arms.

**-X-**

**A/N: - People, do you have any idea how long this took me and Archie (my beta) to write? Nearly a month. You should be grateful!**

**Bye, we'll see you in a few days with the new and improved version of Chapter 2!**

**-Zen-**


End file.
